A Heroine's Interesting Quest
by Mandy Smirkke
Summary: Kind of a bit of a random plot where a jittery, redhaired girl and her friend try to make their way through fast RuneScape life. Chapter Three:Party Time: Adela and Zara manage to get one they need and finally have some fun.
1. Stuck: An Introduction of Our Heroine

In a darkened cave, someone tapped on a microphone, "Yo! Mike check one, two, one two! Someone turn on the lights!"

"Oh shut up, Adela, I'm getting it, I'm getting it."

"Well you better hurry up or I'm gonna trip over this dude that's saying a bunch of wickety-wickety-wack- (crap)."

"Ow! I burned my finger!"

Instantly after the comment, torches were aflame. Many hooded figures in magenta robes wandered around, some sitting down, and one in front, glaring at the red-headed figure standing at the podium. The red-head, Adela, grinned nervously and waved a white, gloved hand.

Zara, the green-haired, torch lighter, narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Give me that!" the H.A.M. leader snatched the microphone away from her.

"This isn't the best place to have a clan meeting," Zara said to her friend.

"Uh... We don't have a clan--" Adela started.

"POTATOES!" Zara suddenly yelled out.

O.o

"Okay then..." Adela blinked, "I still need to drop off some boots in Draynor, meet Ali in Al-Kharid, gather some herbs in Taverly, and still make it back to Falador in time for dinner! Plus after that, I actually got the Druids to leave Taverly via the Dwarf Passage because I already confirmed it with the mountain dwarf standing guard and then we're having a party in Seers' Village. And then I have to get that feather from Entrana and I just don't see why Achietties won't let me use tongs or something to get it. I can't do that, oh no. Guthix forbid I use my brains instead of my brawn to kill the Ice Queen and get her gloves. And I still have to get to Ardougne to get some cakes and then finally go to bed."

Zara blinked in return, "Relax you got all day. What's the rush anyway? You're not usually in this big of a hurry to get things done."

"Because tomorrow is the huge Castlewars face-off and I don't want to show up not a hero! And I always need cake because I plan on going to the Agility Arena after that and if I don't--"

"Okay, chill. This is why you need to take a break. Do some fishing or cooking or something."

"That's all I've been doing!" Adela continued frantically speaking, "Do you know that I had to fish and cook just so I could run down to Taverly, yes I like Taverly, and then forget my dusty key then run back to Burthorpe, where they kindly let me use the bank, and then run back halfway and forget my shield, then double checking that I have everything, I run back down to the dungeon and run through a bunch of things, unlock a door and run for my life through a bunch of dragons, making sure they don't toast my hair! And after that I have to fish with demons at my heels, and you know fishing for Lava Eels isn't as easy as it may seem. And then I had to run out and cook them and, and oh there's thieving--"

"I think you're taking this 'hero' thing a little too seriously. I mean, there's plenty of kids in Gielinor who don't even know that there is a Heroes' Guild. So how are they supposed to get into it?"

"I know, it's just when all of my friends and I are training and we're talking about how great our skills are, I never have anything to say because they all passed me up months ago. I don't even know if I'm a hero. I'm just some dumb champion," Adela frowned.

"Ahem. I'm just fine with being a champion. Anyway, we'd better get going if we want to make all of those appointments," Zara finally said.

"Okay, but just this once, I wanna try something," Adela looked at the crowd and then to leader, then at the crowd again. She backed up on the stage and then dove out into the crowd. Unfortunately, they weren't familiar with concert behavior so they basically beat her up and put her in jail.

Adela slowly became conscious as she woke up in the jail. Zara was standing outside the gate, "Er, good. You're up! How are you getting out?"

"No problem, I'll just pick the lock," she tried to focus her eyes as she fiddled with the lock, but she came with no success, "Okay, I'll just slip through the bars." Sliding her foot through, and then her arm, Adela maneuvered most of her body out of the cage except for her head which was caught between two bars, "What the?"

"I remember when THAT happened to ME," Zara chuckled.

WEIRD FLASHBACK THINGER

Zara and her friend Jack were poking each other to see who could get a worm or something, but I don't remember because it's late and I'm listening to music and--

Hey! Are you stealing my story ideas!

What? I'm not--

There are soooo many references to Potatoes of the Runescape!

I thought I could do that. Like you wouldn't mind because we're friends and all...

Don't give me that friendship ! Stop stealing my ideas and at least give me credit!

Do you want a bunch of n00bs messaging you telling you how hawt you are and begging for free stuff?

Not in particular.

Then stop complaining at let me get on with my story. I'll give you some credit okay!

Kk.

Okay then. So like I was saying before my friend interrupted me... And how did she manage to get into my story like that anyway? Whatever, she's weird. On FanFic she's Zarrel's Darkside or something like that. And she thought of the whole "potato" idea which is why she yelled out "potatoes" for no apparent reason. She also got her head stuck in a fence! And there was a flashback in that thing too! So you all know, those were her ideas and I don't want her getting P.O.ed about it, so she should just chill out, yo.

END FLASHBACK

So no one cares how that happened.

"I'll get some butter!" Zara suggested.

"There is no butter in RuneScape."

"Oh. Right. I'll get some eggs!" Zara suggested once more.

"I'll need a shower," Adela groaned.

"You'll have to take a bath and pour well water from a bucket into it. There are no showers in Runescape."

"Whatever."


	2. A Chase

Chapter Two A Chase

Zara fumbled with the lock outside of the H.A.M. headquarters. It was useless. Adela was a better thief than her, and therefore, was much better at picking locks. Zara could hardly even steal the wine in the Zamorak Temple. She heard a small shriek come from the south east. She immediately whipped her head around, casting her brilliant brown eyes all about and saw the sight.

A red-shirted man with torn, black trousers and a black mask was attempting to mug a weak, blonde girl who was tugging at her leather bag in his hands. Zara ran over instantly, "Hey!" she said, raising her powerful scimitar high. That enough scared both of them so that the mugger dropped the purse, sending the girl sprawling backwards. She soon took off towards the Lumbridge Castle.

"I got a little favor to ask you," Zara said, rubbing two coins together between her index finger and her thumb.

"Sorry, I help none but myself," he said stubbornly.

"Well you're helping yourself because you have two choices. Choice one: You come with me and I'll pay you a little for your time. Or Choice B: You refuse to help me and my scimitar will slice through your gut. Which is it gonna be?" she challenged.

The mugger, who was indeed, quite weak, nearly crumbled at her threat, "Okay, okay," he grumbled, "I'll help you."

"Great!" she said cheerfully, as if nothing had ever happened, "Follow me!" she led him through the forest to a ruined building that was swarming with spiders.

"What exactly are we doing at the H.A.M. HQ?" the mugger asked her.

"_You're _picking the lock so I can get in. Can you?"

"Of course I can. About half of my comrades joined H.A.M. to take focus off of their thieving skills."

"Oh. Well just let me in.. er, please."

The mugger picked the lock without trouble. Zara handed him 10 coins.

"Gee, thank--" Zara started to say, but was immediately shoved into the cave. She fell onto the hard, dirt floor and checked the eggs in her back. They were secure and unbroken. She casually made her way to the jail cell and distracted the guard for a moment by telling him that a mugger somehow slipped into the secret cave.

"Did you get a bucket of water, too?" Adela asked, hopeful.

"Um, no. Sorry," Zara frowned, but then smiled, "But I got the eggs!"

"Okay," Adela shrugged as Zara broke the eggs on her red-head. The yoke dripped down over her pale face as she cringed. The two tried to pull her head out of the cell, not noticing the guard coming back.

"They said that there wasn't any--" he started to say until he saw the two girls, "Say, what's going on here?"

Adela's head finally came free and both went tumbling backwards into the guard. The egg-covered girl came to her wits and grabbed Zara's arm, "Run!"

The guard growled and tried to snatch the girls before they ran off, but he was too slow, "Get them!" he bellowed and suddenly, the entire underground organization of H.A.M. was upon them. They darted through furious crowds of people in magenta and barely escape the guards at the exit. They still had guards following them as they ran through the Lumbridge woods.

"Where are we going!" Zara yelled to her friend, in panic.

"Zanaris!" Adela replied with a smile.

"I don't have my Dramen staff!"

Adela tossed her an extra one she had as she nearly tripped over the adventurers' fire. They ran through the swamps, dodging the roots that stuck up through the ground. There were still guards after them when they saw the small cabin.

"Ready?" Adela asked her comrade.

"Ready!" Zara replied as Adela flung the door open and pulled her in. The world instantly shimmered and they were in the land of the fairies.

The pair of adventurers spirited towards the fairy queen, "We have to get out of here, quick!"

"Well the only exit is the way you came through. And through the market place to Al-Kharid, but you'll need a diamond to get there."

"Oh, please! Just let us go through now! We don't need to buy anything, we just have to go somewhere! There are guards after us!" Adela pleaded.

"..For what?" the queen was wide-eyed.

"Long story," answered Zara.

"I suppose this one time.." the queen said reluctantly.

"Thank you!" both of the girls said as they ran for the door and past the doormen. The Cabbage Fairy, as always, asked them for cabbage, but they just ran past her and up the ladder.

Entering the fairy world after they left were the guards, who also ran past the doormen without paying the door tax.

"Shantay can get us to Port Sarim from here! The guards will never suspect it!" Adela said as they ran for the pass.

The guards were stopped by the Cabbage Fairy who begged for cabbage from them. One of them actually had cabbage and gave it to her for 100 coins. After that, they hurried along up the ladder. The girls, who weren't carrying as much stuff, had more energy and had already disappeared into the pass as they rapidly talked to Shantay to get him to help.

The guards decided the split forces, one going south, and one going north.

Adela and Zara thanked Shantay many times before he had them escorted to Port Sarim. He then casually walked up to the gate.

"Have you seen two girls? One with red hair and one with green hair?" the guard asked, out of breath.

"Hm... Oh yes, I just put them in my jail cell here. They're locked up, safe and sound. No worries, friend," Shantay replied casually.

"Okay, then I'll be on my way," the guard said, and continued to tell his friend that the search was over.

"Man, I have never seen a guard chase someone that far," Zara said on their way to Port Sarim.

"I wonder why," Adela mused.


	3. Party Time

Disclaimer: I don't not own Runescape. I do not own the Wilderness of Runescape. I don't really own anything. But I do own one pair of jeans! Thanks Hideki for reviewing! You are teh bombiest.

* * *

Chapter Three- Party Time 

"Now about that shower?" Adela said as they stepped out of the cart that took them to Port Sarim.

"To Falador we shall go!" Zara shouted and started to run north.

"But first.. Let's pay a visit to the bartender, he's very cute," Adela grinned.

"Adé... He has a peg leg," Zara eyed her in confoundment.

"Uh.. I guess you're right. To the showers!"

"Baths."

"Gah, whatever."

* * *

"How could you let them get away!" A HAM member shouted at one of the guards, "Who knows what they may have heard during our secret seminar? Do you know who that was!" 

"Not in particular," the guard replied, staring at his feet like an embarrassed, little girl.

"That was Adeluz! She's a member of the OoC!"

"And your point is..."

"The Order of Cabbage, dumbass. We're working to bring them down. Sure, everyone else has failed, but we will succeed!" He laughs maniacally.

The guard blinked. The leader soon explained his diabolical plot and revealed the fact that they weren't HAM at all, but HAC. Humans Against Cabbage. It was all a cover-up. The leader had researched that the OoC was going to have a huge party at the patch in exactly one week, and he had prepared fire, potatoes, onions, an angry mob, Darth Vader, n00bs, and many other things to take them down. The Grim Reaper even agreed to make an appearance. Would the OoC be able to take them on? Who knooows?

* * *

"Well I feel better," Adela said, stepping out of the bathroom of the stately manor, "Let's get the firebird feather before the party. It'll worry me the whole time if we don't do it." 

"That sure is a lot of walking," Zara said, "why don't you just go to the party? We don't have that much time anyway."

"Oh please, I've done much harder and lengthy things in half the time we have. Maybe we can just convince the queen."

"Oh, yeah. You'll be able to convince a giant queen, who may I state, is made of ice. Metaphorically, that usually means that she's not very nice," Zara protested, "And another thing. She's guarded by bloodthirsty ice knights! It's not like you even have one of those rings that charms people."

"Pish posh, Zara. You worry too much," Adela responded, sounding a little too relaxed.

"That's a little weird coming from you..."

"Gah, who cares? Let's go."

Adela and Zara set off for White Wolf Mountain. It wasn't too far off, considering that Adela had bathed in Falador. They raised their heads to look at the looming, white mass in front of them. A wolf snarled from one of the ledges. Adela glanced at her comrade.

"Come on. Let's go," the redhead said as she took off running up the mountain. Zara groaned and followed suit. The two reached a trap door, half-covered in snow. An ice giantgrowled at them.

"I think it's this one," Adela said as she tried to wrench the door open. Zara knelt down in the snow and pulled at the handle with her. It popped open and the girls when sprawling across the snow. Both of them jumped down into the maze below.

Adela pulled out a map, "this way," she said as she jogged through the snow.

"Aargh! A spider!" Zara said, whipping out a scimitar, "Die!"

"No time! We have to go, the party is starting in 30 minutes!"

"Thank Zamorak for light-speed boat travel."

They had finally reached the final chamber as they slowly crept towards the queen, trying not to draw the Ice Knights' attention. Adela stepped up to the queen.

"Your majesty, I would hate to bother such a fine.. er.. idol such as yourself, but you see, I really need to borrow your ice gloves for--"

"Another one of you heroes.." the Ice Queen groaned boredly, "Guards!"

Unfortunately, all attention was on them now.

"Okay.. then," Adela said looking from side to side at the knights, "I'll just have to kill you for them!" The queen didn't like that statement very much and Adela was sent sprawling through snow for the second time today.

"You might wanna hurry up!" Zara yelled as knights began to surround her.

"Okay, let's make this brief," the soon-to-be-heroine said to the queen as she slashed her bright red sword at the queen. It clanked on her armor and vibrated throughout Adela's body, "Yeah.. That didn't work like I thought it would."

"Use a freaking fire spell, you pyromaniac!" her friend called, trying to ward off the ice knights.

"Duh," Adela said to herself smiling in relief as she let loose fire spells left and right, melting the queen. She snatched the gloves, the only part left of her and grabbed Zara's arm, "let's go!"

Defending themselves as they ran through knights, spiders, and giants they reached the mountain again.

"Glad that's over," Zara said.

"And it only took us 15 minutes.. We should have brought teleporting runes," Adela frowned, "We better run again!"

"Come on! I'm way too tired to run, Miss Agility Queen!" Zara said in an exasperated tone.

Adela tossed her a purple fruit, "Eat it, we have to go."

The two set off for the boats. One minute and they were already entering Falador. Two minutes and they had left. Three minutes they entered Port Sarim. Four minutes and they were on the boat. Five minutes and they were racing towards the North Part of Entrana. Six minutes and they were upon it. Adela raised her arm as if to hit it with her sword.. Which, she didn't have, because weapons weren't allowed on Entrana. She sighed and kicked the Firebird without effort. It died in an instant. Slipping on the gloves, she picked up the feathers that were left.

"Stylish and functional," she said grinning and walked towards the boat, "Ah wait. It would be faster if we teleported." Adela tossed Zara some runes, "To Camelot!"

"Wait!" Zara exclaimed, "My magic level is just below being able to teleport."

"Well here then," Adela handed her a periwinkle beverage.

"Ooh, my favorite," Zara grinned and drank the Wizards' Mind Bomb. She and Adela teleported quickly before the effects of the beverage ran out.

Adela glanced at the clock on the bank, "Two minutes, alright!"

They changed quickly and ran into the party hall.

"Yo, Pete!" Adela said as she entered.

"Word," Zara said, tipping her wizard hat to the side.

"Do you like to move it, move it!" Adela shouted to Pete even though he was standing in front of her.

"Yeah I like to move it, move it!" He responded as they both started to sing it and dance. The druids showed up exactly as the party started. They were huddled in a tight group. Adela jumped over to them, "Do you like to move it, move it!"

There was a profound silence before all of them broke out in unison, "I like to move it, move it!"

There was a cheer and the sound of beer glasses hitting each other in toast. Balloons dropped from the ceiling and the druids started to dance on the table with Adela and Zara.

"I told you this was a good idea," Adela said to her green-haired friend as they continued dancing. Everyone was having a great time.

"Alright, you party animals," Pete, the DJ, said as the end of the party neared, "It's time to slooow this party down," he said as Kairi's Theme began to play.

"I looove this song," Adela grinned at Zara.

"Yeah, but who are we supposed to dance with?" Zara said, uneasily, "because I'm sure as heck not dancing with you... And how did you get Kingdom Hearts music to play in Gielinor?"

"Oh.. I have my ways."

"Excuse me," a dark-haired young man tapped Zara on the shoulder, "May I have this dance?"

Zara looked around uneasily, "You're asking me? Haha."

Adela elbowed her.

"Er, sure."

"Well, that solves her problem," Adela said to herself before being asked to dance with one of the younger, yet not too young, druids. About halfway through the song though, they were interrupted as a large dragon crashed into the party hall.  
End of Chapter Three

* * *

Alright w00t. I haven't updated this in a while, so here you go. And I can't count because I thought this was chapter four, so I'm not very smart today. I hope that you people luffs it -insert smiley face here- Sorry if nothing extremely awesome happened, but yeah, whatever. I left a cliff-hanger for everyone w00t. Sadly there weren't many extremely cute guys in this chapter.. But that's what _Asorable_ is for, right? Okay I'll stop my babbling. 


End file.
